


Love me, or at least pretend you do...

by PsychoKillerWolf



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst and Feels, AoiKai, Aoiha - Freeform, BL, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I Love You, Jrock - Freeform, Kaoi - Freeform, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pain, Painfully sad, Sad, Unrequited Love, Visual Kei, aoi / kai, j rock, painful, the GazettE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoKillerWolf/pseuds/PsychoKillerWolf
Summary: Kai's thoughts towards his relationship with Aoi





	Love me, or at least pretend you do...

**Author's Note:**

> Something short I wrote during my 20 minutes ride to college. (Blame the feels)

_Smile for me._  
  
_I know you always smile for everyone but please please, never stop pulling the corners of your lips to opposite directions when you're looking at me. Continue flashing your white as gravestones teeth and brightening the whole room when I'm around. You could smile brighter than that even, I know. I can see the emptyness in your eyes. How your onyx orbs are not glowing, but I it's ok. I can settle for your attempts._

  
_Touch me._  
  
_Gently as you always do. Brush your skin against mine. I long for this warmth. This comforting sweet warmth. Show me the caring side of you. Because I am desperate. I live for your displays of affection. You know that quite well, playing with my emotions. Manipulating my mind. After all, it's only a game for you isn't it? Something to pass the time until you get what you really want._

  
_Kiss me_  
  
_Press your lips against mine. Let me do the same. Let me taste your sugary rosy flesh and get lost into the smoothness. Remind me how much this connection means to me. Remind me constantly because when you leave I want to remember. I don't ever want to forget how my dream coming true felt like. I really hope it won't come to this, but I am no fool despite what I may show._

  
_Hold me._  
  
_Warp your arms around me firmly, circle me. Pull me close. Closer. Hold me flush against your warm chest. Squeeze me. Closer. So that I can hear your heart beat. This is as close to your heart as I can get anyway._

_And I want to scream knowing that. To curse and let everything go. But I can't. I can't because I'm addicted. Addicted to your touch. Addicted to the sound of your voice, to the way words roll out of your lips and pour into my needy heart. Filling it but never fulling it. Because as much as I don't want to admit, only true words can completely fill this broken muscle that beats according to the mere mention of your name._

  
_So lie to me_.  
  
_Tell me how much you care about me. How I'm everything you've ever wanted. How you feel the same about me as I feel about you if not more. Lie to me, for my sick mind and confused heart know those are empty words for maintenance but still want to believe you mean them. I guess its because I've always wanted to hear them._

  
_Love me._  
  
_Look deep into my eyes, brush my hot cheeks gently with your silky fingers. intertwine our fingers together. Make me feel special. Make my weak heart warm up to the core until it melts. Even though you're only doing it in front of him during a final attempt of yours to make him jealous. Even though you couldn't care less about me nor my pathetic soul, I'll cling with all my might to the hope that maybe, just maybe, one day you'll see how much you mean to me. Maybe some day you'll return my feelings. That's very unlikely I know. But for as long as you have me, keep pretending to treasure me, to love me. For even though it's not real, it is all I've ever had._

_  
I love you_


End file.
